Today's typical luggage piece may generally include a rigid rectangular frame with a tough fabric or other sturdy material surrounding the frame. Luggage piece dimensions may be, e.g. 15 centimeters (cm) to 1.5 meters (m) along any edge. One side face of a luggage piece may include a door, which may open and close and may be secured shut by a zipper, snaps, clips, or other releasable fasteners. In some examples, two wheels may be positioned at one edge, and a handle may extend from an opposite edge, allowing a luggage piece to be wheeled from place to place. In other examples a luggage piece may have one or more handles to carry the luggage piece, and no wheels. A wide variety of additional features may be included in today's luggage as will be appreciated.
Luggage is preferably designed with sufficient durability to withstand the stress of loading and unloading the luggage from vehicles such as cars and airplanes, as well as carrying or otherwise moving the luggage from place to place including, e.g., up and down stairs. However, making luggage which is lightweight while also sufficiently durable is a challenge, and today's luggage often wears out or sustains damage. Therefore ongoing improvements in luggage design and durability are needed.